Angelina Johnson
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Angelina Johnson Age: 27 Date of birth: October 25th, 1977 Blood: Halfblood (father is muggleborn, while mother is pure) Wand: Not stated Alumni: Gryffindor, 1989-1996 Affiliation: Angelina is a member of the ministry counsel's office and has aspirations of becoming head counsel to the Minister sometime in the near future. Her job, essentially, is to make sure that the ministry can't be held accountable for any course of action that it might pursue that might possibly seem illegal to the civilian eye. Chances are said action is a bit dodgy, but she spends her days making dodgy sound legal. Home Life Mother: Audrey Audige Johnson Father: Isaac Johnson Siblings: Joshua Johnson (younger brother, 1987) Other family: Various aunts and uncles who she doesn't see all that often. Relationships with each: Angelina has always liked her parents very much, even throughout her teenaged years. She was equally close with both of them and never made them go through that rebellion "I hate you" thing that most children put their parents through. Currently her parents are in Milan and Angelina lives in London with her little brother, Joshua, who she lets live with her when he's not at Hogwarts so that he doesn't have to move around with their parents all the time. Her relationship with Joshua is typical sibling fare. She goes between wanting to beat the snot out of him and loving him to pieces at the flip of a swich. Home: A nice sized flat in Diagon Alley. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a separate kitchen, livingroom, and study. Finances: Angelina lives well for a twenty-seven year old. Her family was never as well off as say, the Malfoys, but with her mother a well known journalist and her father being a doctor she and her brother have never had to want for anything. Her parents are still providing her with a monthly stipend since she's caring for Joshua. Though, honestly, the siblings usually split the check and go buy something fun. Personal Life Personality: Angelina is one of the most competitive people you will ever have the pleasure of meeting. She's the type who is determined to win and determined to win all of the time. It's an excellent quality for a lawyer to have, but can sometimes be intimidating to others. She's tenacious as all hell and gets what she wants when she wants it. It's these two things that help her win the hard cases. She gets a high off of winning a case, the same high she used to get after scoring during Quidditch. She'll argue anything no matter what it is. Arguments on laundry days in the Johnson house are legendary. She's also a bit of an adrenaline junky. She loves all muggle sports (except for golf, which she finds pointless), especially the ones that involve jumping out of something very high off of the ground. She's extremely good at footie and in her free time can be found lounging around parks in London playing pickup games of either football or quidditch with whoever she can wrangle. She's become more responsible over the years, and at this point in life takes a keen interest to the world around her whereas she didn't always when she was younger. It has a lot to do with having to care for her brother and needing to be informed for her job. Then of course there's the job itself which demands dedication and focus and the ability to work long, long hours without complaint and without the urge to skive off. With this sense of responsibility has come an overbearing (according to her brother) need for everything to be neat and tidy. She just likes to keep a clean house. Relatively friendly, Angelina gives off an air of trustworthiness. Her clients have to know that they can trust her and so she works to maintain that appearance. It's not necessarily a strict professional demeanor, but when she shakes your hand you know that she knows what she's doing. At home with her brother she tends to revert to her teenage self, which brings about one hell of a temper. He forces it on her, she would say. There are times when they fight like there's no tomorrow and one of them will pull the other into a headlock and soon they'll both be rolling around on the ground crying out for the other to scream uncle. But she really does love him. He just has the tendancy to get on her nerves more than she would like. Marital status: Dating George Weasley. Sexual Orientation: "Mother, just because I wear trackies and play sports DOES NOT MAKE ME A LESBIAN!" Strengths: Athletics, cunning argumentive skills, tenacity, simple to average potions, flying, very well read, and confident. Weaknesses: Very nosy, at times a little too daring, is a bit violent with her temper, can't resist a challenge or a dare, her DADA spells were never what they could have been (she prefers fists over wands anyday), can seem a bit self centered at times Boggart: A giant jellyfish. She's terrified of jellyfish. Especially those giant man-o-wars. Patronus: Brown Bear Mirror of Erised: She sees two of her selves. On one side of the mirror she's winning the Quidditch World Cup with the Finches and on the other side she's winning a particularly large and important case infront of the Wizengamot court and soon after being made head Counsel to the minister. Eventually these two selves mesh together and become one. Unfortunately, this isn’t realistic and she can't have everything. Amortentia Potion: The smell of old, musty parchment, the air once you're high enough off of the ground, and freshly made cinnamon buns Aesthetics Appearance: Being of Lebanese and Trinidadian descent (the first from her mother and the second from her father) Angelina is a brown skinned, dark haired, and dark eyed woman. Her hair is wild, brown, and full of loose curls. During her Quidditch years she kept it tamed by braiding it back in cornrows, but now she's more inclined to wear it out or straighten it, usually holding it back neatly with a headband or scarf. She's got an attractive athletic build, standing at five foot nine. Muscular legs and arms coupled with a flat stomach. She's actually stronger than she looks thanks to years of working out. Height: Five foot nine, six feet in her tallest heels Weight: 148 lbs Hair: Long, curly, and brown Eyes: Light brown Style of dress: There are two sides to her wardrobe, literally. She likes to separate her work and play clothing right down to her underwear. She always wears neat, professional looking robes to work with a collared shirt and tie underneath, along with black high heels. Height can be useful in the courtroom. On the weekends she's a completely different person. She favors sport shorts, tank tops, sports bras, and sneakers, because one does have to be comfortable while working out. History Angelina was born in Sydney, Australia. Her brother was born in Mexico City, Mexico. The Johnson family has very rarely stayed in one place for more than a year, and thus Angelina's had a fairly interesting and eclectic life. She was born just as her mother was becoming well known for her articles and just after her father quit his job at St. Mungos to begin his own private practice. It was a time of transition for the family. They'd chosen Sydney mainly because Audrey was going to work on a story there for awhile and it seemed as good a place as any to be a doctor. Angelina doesn't remember much about her time in Sydney, because by the time she was one her mother had been asked to move again and her father was gaining a reputation as an excellent doctor and was gaining more exclusive clientele. They lived in New York City for a while after that, which was where Angelina discovered her love of heights. Her mother wouldn't let her two year old ride a broom, even one that only went two feet off of the ground, but there were plenty of tall buildings in the city an Angelina decided that being as close to the clouds as possible was a good thing. She got a hold of her father's broom once or twice, much to her mother's chagrin and there were one or two incidents that resulted in the little girl nearly flying off the edge of their penthouse's balcony. She spent a lot of her younger life around Muggles and attended Muggle primary school at her mother's insistence. She didn't begin playing quidditch until later in life, but in primary school she was the girl who always played with the boys during recess. Angelina was incredibly athletic and tom-boyish, much to her mother's dismay. She often came home bruised and scraped from bouts on the playground playing whatever sport she was infatuated with that week. She was an absolute whiz at kickball and she was one of those kids always picked first for teams. Her family bounced around a bit more until finally when she was ten, they moved to London actually purchased an apartment in Diagon Alley. Angelina thought they were staying because of her newborn brother and she resented him for it a bit, because she'd grown a love of traveling over the years and now it seemed like her parents were just taking it away from her. Their real reason for settling was to let Angelina live in London awhile before she was sent off to Hogwarts the next year. Almost as soon as she was on the Express for the first time her family moved again, this time to South Africa. Angelina could have cared less about the school part of the Hogwarts experience. She was more interested in playing Quidditch, which she did, and she did it very well. Well to the point that she was made captain of the Gryffindor team her last year and was recruited Falmouth Falcons even before McGonagle had had the chance to hand her a diploma. So upon graduating Hogwarts, Angelina was off playing professional Quidditch. The wizarding world was on the brink of war, but Angelina was a seventeen year old girl offered what she'd considered at the time to be a chance of a lifetime and nothing was going to stop her from taking it. Not even Voldemort's imminent return. Angelina played Chaser for the Falcons for two years before being traded to the Fitchburg Finches, an American team based in Massachusetts. It's quite likely that had this not happened her professional career would have lasted much longer than it did. Perhaps it was the collegiate atmosphere of Boston, or maybe she was just getting bored with Quidditch, but after one and a half years and an American Cup win with the Finches Angelina felt that it was time to maybe find something else to do with her life. She looked around her surroundings and the first thing that seemed to pop out at, surprisingly, was school. Boston had obviously gotten to her head. It wasn't easy because she hadn't attended muggle schools, but finally she stopped looking for conventional routes and used magic to help get her into a college where eventually she found herself on track to study law. She didn't graduate, per se, but after two or so years studying international law Angelina moved back to London in 2001 to the apartment her parents owned with the intent of working for the Ministry in some capacity. The scale of the war against Voldemort had increased greatly by this point and Angelina was finally realizing that everyone was going to be involved whether they liked it or not. Better to choose in what way she wanted to be involved by working for the ministry. She secured a job in the Minister's counsel's office and was soon knee deep in prosecuting suspected Death Eaters. It was during this point that her parents asked Angelina if she would let Joshua live with her during his school breaks. She wasn't too keen on the thought at first (what twenty-four year old wanted their fourteen year old brother living with them, but her parents were quick to point out that they owned her apartment.) , but Joshua arrived with all of his things anyway the summer before the start of his fourth year and aside from a few foibles living together wasn't all that bad. Work slowed down a bit when the war ended, but she still keeps relatively busy. Between raising a teenager and being a lawyer, Angelina finds there is plenty to do. She's also extended slightly into the private sector, in that she will legally advise and counsel people outside of her ministry job. If they can afford her, of course. Current Activities Piper should write something here. Meta Player: Piper PB: Paula Patton Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Ministry of Magic